Mirotic
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: "Me quieres, te has enamorado de mí, estás loco por mí. No puedes escaparte, te tengo debajo de mi piel" Songfic. Aclaraciones adentro


Mi primer songfic... bueno, no es que realmente me guste hacer este tipo de trabajos, pero ya me había comprometido a hacerlo y no pude echarme para atrás... además de que resultó interesante, sin embargo, no creo volver a trabajar esta temática

Ojalá les agrade

Oh, si: les dejo el link de la canción por si tiene interés en escucharla

http: / www. youtube. com/watch?v=8jV2A9Tbvsk (Junten todo en su barra y agreguen una diagonal más adelante de http: ¡Es que no sé por qué aquí no me deja poner todo junto -.-)

Vodkaaaaaaa~

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"Mirotic"  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lo acorraló contra la pared descaradamente. Sujetó sus manos por encima de su cabeza y metió una rodilla entre sus piernas.

Tuvo el atrevimiento, el cinismo de acercar su rostro y mantener una distancia de apenas centímetros. Por sus labios surcó una traviesa y seductora sonrisa cuando notó la provocativa pose que había logrado y, claro, por comprobar que no sentía el mínimo de arrepentimiento en continuar con aquello

Se oyó un golpe seco: la humilde caja de chocolates amargos se había estrellado contra el suelo

_Shijakeun dalkomhage, pyeongbeom hage naege kkeullyo_

_(Al principio eras dulce y estabas simplemente atraída hacia mí)_

_Eonjena geuraettdeushi meonjeo mal eul geoleowa_

_(Te acercaste y me dijiste que sería siempre así)_

Se tomó tiempo para contemplarlo: el albino lucía una expresión de vergüenza, sorpresa, molestia y un perceptible toque de emoción. Todo acompañado por un notorio sonrojo… aunque su ceño fruncido le daba más bien un momento cómico a la situación

Definitivamente no podía haber visión más tentadora, adorable y graciosa… sin embargo, Allen no lo veía de esa manera: su intento por zafarse del agarre fue clara señal de ello, pero la fuerza prácticamente nula que aplicó también dejaba a entender que no estaba MUY enojado

Afortunadamente el pasillo estaba oscuro: así no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien los viera o interrumpiera

_Modeun ganeungseong, yeoleodweo Oh~_

_(Se abrieron todas las posibilidades Oh~)_

_Sarangeun mweoda? mweoda! Imi sushikeo Red ocean_

_(¿Qué es el amor? ¡Qué! Ahora mismo es un océano rojo)_

Había tomado un segundo decidir acorralarlo de esa manera: su cuerpo se movió prácticamente solo y la emoción de tenerlo a su disposición era algo… exquisito

Sin embargo, minutos antes… bueno, la situación no indicaba que terminarían así: _Moyashi_ lo alcanzó a mitad del pasillo, dijo un par de palabras incomprensibles y le extendió una pequeña caja de chocolates; lucía apenado y parecía estar esforzándose de verdad… además de que estaba sonrojado notoriamente

Y entonces, como un interruptor en su cabeza, despertó aquella pervertida, traviesa y cínica parte de su personalidad que Allen NO conocía

_Nan, breaking my rules again aljanha jiruhangeol_

_(Rompiendo mis reglas otra vez, ¿sabes que se está poniendo aburrido?)_

_Jogeum dachyeodo neon, kwaenchanha Oh~_

_(Te haces daño un poco, está todo bien Oh~)_

Por su parte, Allen estaba bastante sorprendido: nunca pensó que Lavi reaccionaría así o que aprovechara el momento para sujetarlo de semejante forma

Frunció el ceño: no era nada divertido, ¡No después de que se armó de valor para regalarle los chocolates personalmente! Y la forma tan cínica y divertida con que le miraba sólo le provocaba más ganas de romperle la nariz… aunque cierto escalofrío recorrió su columna: era como si estuviera pesando… en algo… extraño…

Y su sonrisa, ¡Demonios! ¡No tenía ningún derecho de sonreírle así! Como si le divirtiera su nerviosismo, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos y aquel cálido sentimiento que su presencia le provocaba… ¡Como si ya supiera que él…!

_Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo_

_(__Me quieres, te has enamorado de mí, estás loca por mí)_

_He eonal su eobseo I got you~ Under my skin_

_(__No puedes escaparte, te tengo~ debajo de mi piel)_

Oh, Dios, ¿lo sabía? ¡¿Acaso ya lo sabía?

_Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo_

_(__Me quieres, te has enamorado de mí, estás loca por mí)_

_Neon na-ye no ye I got you~ Under my skin_

_(__Eres mi esclava, te tengo~ debajo de mi piel)_

Tranquilo, no había que alterarse por sus alucinaciones, primero había que escuchar al pelirrojo…

Se atrevió a levantar la vista y a encarar esa pupila esmeralda: le interrogó implícitamente y dejó ver su confusión. Relajó su cuerpo en señal de que estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus razones y que, aparentemente, no habría consecuencias

Y Lavi, entendiendo las señales, extendió más su sonrisa y con su mano libre tomó la quijada del albino, obligándole a levantar más el rostro.

**-Dime que no te gusta** – dijo con voz calmada **–Dime que nunca has deseado que te acorrale de esta manera **

No respondió, pero tal frase le dejó más confundido

**-Siempre has sido tú el de las dudas –**continuó **– Y me alegra mucho que hayas tomado la iniciativa, ¿pero hasta donde pretendes llegar?**

_Ne meorissokeul pagodeuneun nalkaro un nunbit_

_(__Se anida en tu cabeza, puntiagudo y fijamente)_

_Na anigoseon, umjikijido anhneun Chrome heart_

_(__No soy yo, mi inmóvil corazón de cromo)_

_Nega seontaekhan gilingeol Oh~_

_(__Esta es tu opción Oh~)_

Ahora la mano que sujetaba su quijada recorrió su mejilla… cosa que le aumentó el escalofrío y los nervios, ¡¿por qué le acariciaba así? ¡¿Y que estaba tratando de decirle?

**-La verdad es que… ya lo sé todo**

¿Eh?

**-Sé que me regalaste los chocolates no sólo porque somos amigos -** de su mejilla pasó a su cicatriz – **Me los diste por la misma razón por la que te pones nervioso cerca de mí… por la que te sonrojas cada vez que te abrazo… o por la que tu corazón se desborda cuando estoy junto a ti… -**se relamió los labios **– Me sorprende que hasta ahora tomes la responsabilidad de ello… pero no puedo quejarme: mirarte arrastrando los pedazos de tu tranquilidad fue bastante divertido**

Quiso gritarle, golpearlo, salir huyendo con la poca dignidad que le quedaba… pero sólo pudo bajar la cabeza, avergonzado…

No pensó que… Lavi supiera tanto…

**-¿Sabes?** – le susurró al oído **– Lo más excitante era escucharte gemir mi nombre durante las noches – **lamió su lóbulo **– Daría cualquier cosa por mirar la cara que pones cuando te corres susurrando _"Lavi"_**

_Hyeolgwaneul tago heureuneun sueok gae eui na-ye Crystal _

_(__Corre atravesando tus venas corriendo atravesándote son millones de mi cristal)_

_Machimnae shijakdwen byeonshineui kkeuteun na _

_(__Finalmente, al final de la transformación [mi transformación])_

_Igeotdo sarangeun anilkka? Oh~ _

_(¿E__sto debe ser el amor? Oh~)_

**-Deja de burlarte de mí** – cerró los ojos con furia – **¡No necesito que me restriegues en la cara que…!**

**-¿Qué? **–interrumpió divertido **-¿Que regalarme los chocolates ha sido lo único que te has atrevido a hacer para expresar tu amor? ¿Qué no te atreves a zafarte de mi agarre porque te gusta lo que sientes? –** soltó una risilla **- ¿Qué me deseas más que cualquier cosa en tu vida?**

**-No seas cruel…**

**-¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no! –** volvió a encararle **– No me malinterpretes: sólo estoy dejándome llevar por mi estúpido cinismo**

_Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo_

_(__Me quieres, te has enamorado de mí, estás loca por mí)_

_He eonal su eobseo I got you~ Under my skin_

_(__No puedes escaparte, te tengo~ debajo de mi piel)_

**-¡No me molestes!**

**-¡Vamos! No es esa mi intención… además, no es como si me incomodara el asunto** – le miró seductoramente **– Ahora, ¿me permitirás tomar parte de la responsabilidad? ¿O realmente quieres que te suelte para que vayas a masturbarte mientras piensas en mí?**

**-¡Tú…!**

**-Como dije, Allen – **volvió a interrumpir-** Sólo estoy dejándome llevar por mi momentáneo y estúpido cinismo**

_Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo_

_(__Me quieres, te has enamorado de mí, estás loca por mí)_

_Neon na-ye no ye I got you~ Under my skin_

_(__Eres mi esclava, te tengo~ debajo de mi piel)_

Lavi dejó de hablar

Allen paró de mortificarse

Gracias a la osadía de Junior, ahora lo único que sentían eran los labios del contrario: suaves, cálidos y exquisitamente dulces

Las manos de Walker fueron liberadas y la insistente rodilla que separaba sus rodillas desapareció. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que tuviera intenciones de escapar

Provocó en ambos una notoria emoción y una embriagante satisfacción de conocerse finalmente… pero apenas duraron 6 o 7 segundos: Lavi rompió el contacto mientras sonreía victorioso

**-Y ahora~ sólo me estoy dejando llevar por el amor que te tengo**

Dicho esto _Moyashi_ volvió a besarlo: le abrazó posesivamente por el cuello y pegó su cuerpo al de él con demasiada insistencia. Le besaba con desesperación, con deseo, como si quisiera fundirse en el acto

_Han beoneui kiseuwa hamke~ nali seondeuthan~ kanghan ikkeurrim_

_(__Con un solo beso~ revitalizando el día~ un poderoso tirón)_

_Du beoneui kiseu, ddeukebke teojyeobeoril keot kateun ne shimjangeul _

_(__El segundo beso, mandó un golpe a tu corazón y se sintió caliente)_

_Yeah~ neoreul gajyeosseo You know you got it! _

_(__Yeah~ ¡Te tengo! ¡Sabes que te tengo!)_

Junior correspondía sus besos y caricias con la misma intensidad, pero pensando un poco más en el lugar, guió rápidamente a Walker al cuarto más cercano y vacío que recordaba

_Yeah~ Come on! Come on! I got you~ Under my skin_

_(__Yeah~ Vamos! Vamos! Te tengo~ debajo de mi piel)_

Sin repara en el resto de los detalles, Allen enseguida se echó en la cama y jaló a Lavi para que se acomodara encima de él

La intensidad de los besos aumentó y caricias más atrevidas se aventuraron por encima de sus ropas

El pelirrojo metió nuevamente una rodilla entre las piernas del menor y la empujó exquisitamente contra su miembro, cosa que le arrebató un provocativo gemido de placer. Seguidamente sintió las pequeñas manos acariciar su cabello y espalda, al igual que su clara intención de pegar sus cuerpos lo mayor posible

_Ne ggum soke nan neol jibhaehaneun mabeobsa nae jumune _

_(__En tus sueños te ordeno bajo mi conjuro mágico)_

_Neon dashi geuryeojigo isseo I got you~ Under my skin_

_(__Quieres hacerlo otra vez, te tengo~ debajo de mi piel)_

Sorpresivamente sintió cómo Allen le mordía con travesura el labio inferior… pero sonrió: era muy divertido ver cómo se dejaba llevar por los toques de placer que le brindaba

Excelente: si eso quería, entonces no había necesidad de contenerse

_My devils ride, deoneun sumeul goti eobtjanha geurahdamyeon_

_(__Mi demonio monta, ahora no tienes un sitio para respirar)_

_Ijen jeulgyeoboneun ke eoddeolkke I got you~ Under my skin _

_(__Vamos a pasarlo bien ahora que te tengo~ debajo de mi piel)_

Y antes de darse cuenta, las ropas ya estaban esparcidas por la habitación y sus cuerpos desnudos se acariciaban con frenesí

_Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo_

_(__Me quieres, te has enamorado de mí, estás loca por mí)_

_He eonal su eobseo I got you~ Under my skin_

_(__No puedes escaparte, te tengo~ debajo de mi piel)_

No había vuelta atrás. Ahora se pertenecían completamente

Ya no podían seguir viviendo sin el cuerpo del otro y sin aquella increíble sensación de que compartían _algo_ que nunca desaparecería

Y aunque sonara bastante cínico, Lavi sabía perfectamente que las cosas saldrían así: bastó un cruce de miradas para saber que, en algún momento, Allen caería derrotado por ese inocente amor que nació desde la primera vez que se vieron

No hubo necesidad de apresurar las cosas ni de forzarlas… todo había sido perfecto

_Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo_

_(__Me quieres, te has enamorado de mí, estás loca por mí)_

_Neon na-ye no ye_

_(__Eres mi esclava)_

Aunque… hubiera sido realmente genial probar los chocolates amargos que se quedaron tirados a mitad del pasillo

_I got you~ Under my skin_

_(Te tengo~ debajo de mi piel)_


End file.
